


What if I said yes?

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [10]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set days after Maura was rescued.<br/>After season 6 Episide 13 Hide and seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if I said yes?

Jane wakes in the night Maura is standing at the door.

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"You ok?" replies Jane

"Couldn't sleep."

"Come in."

 

Maura walks inside closing the door behind her slipping in to Jane's bed.

 

"You have another nightmare?"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Do you want to talk about it."

"Not really."

"Ok." replies Jane

 

Maura puts her head in her hands and cries.

 

"Hey..."

 

Jane pulls Maura into a hug.

 

"You're OK, I got you."

 

Maura falls asleep in Jane's arms 10 minutes later.

Jane tries to remove her arm but Maura hugs her tighter.

So they end up sleeping like that.

 

3 days later in the night.

Maura removes the back cushion's of the couch and slips in behind Jane.

Jane wakes.

"Hi."  
"Hey." replies Maura  
"You couldn't sleep, again?"

Maura shakes her head.

"Did you get any sleep at all?"  
"A bit." replies Maura

Angela walks in.

"You know if you two want some privacy you should probably go upstairs."  
"I'm going to have a shower." replies Jane

Jane leaves.  
Angela looks at Maura.

"Is that wise?"  
"We were just sleeping."  
"Maura, I know you have a crush."  
"I don't..."  
"I've known for a long time." Angela cuts her off

Maura sighs.

"It's not healthy pinning for someone."  
"You don't think I know that, but I...I'm too scared."  
"About what?" asks Angels  
"Everything changing, losing her friendship."  
"Please anyone with a brain can tell that she likes you as much as you like her."  
"What if you're wrong?.  
"I'm never wrong." replies Angela  
"There's a first for everything."

The next day.

"Jane I'm sorry if I crossed the line the other day and today."  
"What are you talking about?" replies Jane  
"It wont happen again...I just...I sleep better with..."  
"What, are you serious...no. Anything I can do to help you." replies Jane

Maura sits opposite Jane at the counter.

  
"You know what I thought of when I was there."

Jane shakes her head.

"You." replies Maura  
"How much I annoy you." replies Jane  
"How much you mean to me."  
"The feelings mutual...Humm." replies Jane  
"What?"  
"My ma thinks I'm in love with you."  
"Are you?" replies Maura

Jane looks at Maura.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked that."

 

Silence.

 

What would you say if I said yes."

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"I wasn't expecting that answer...maybe 'of course you're my best friend'."  
"So?" Jane replies  
"Are you saying you're in love with me?"  
"Maybe...what would you do if I was."  
"This." replies Maura

Maura leans forward placing her lips on Jane's

"I was going to ask if you feel the same way, but...question answered."

Maura and Jane lean forward at the same time.


End file.
